


Owning The Heart Of The Ice King

by Hytia04



Series: Melting The Heart Of The Ice King [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Battle, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking(kind of), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: Sometimes there is trouble in paradise.Let's see how our lovely lord deals with it!
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Melting The Heart Of The Ice King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172420
Kudos: 2





	Owning The Heart Of The Ice King

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I can't let go of this couple just yet, so I went and wrote another story for them

Sesshomaru shortly earned the approval of everyone in the castle. He proved himself to be a cool-headed, quick-thinking leader. We were mates for every part of life. We ruled together and we raised our daughter, Kamiko together. He involved me in every decision he made and never kept secrets. That was the reason I was rather surprised when Jaken burst in the library where I was teaching my daughter to read.  
\- Forgive me, Lady Aina! You need to see Lord Sesshomaru right now!- he panted, steadying his small form on the doorframe. I sensed anxiety radiating off of him, so I stood up from my chair, then leaned down to kiss Kamiko's head.  
\- Could you be so kind to watch the princess while I talk to my mate?- I asked the small imp, who nodded enthusiastically. 

I left them with the feeling of steadily growing worry in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea what could've possibly happened that frightened Jaken enough to make him seek me out. Our bond mark was quiet, no harsh emotions coming through, which meant that Sesshomaru was calm. I followed his scent, my footsteps echoed through the dark corridors as I made my way to the source of his scent, what proved to be his study. Without announcing myself, I opened the door. He was sitting in his big chair, Bakusaiga in his hands unsheathed. He looked up, his gaze softened for a second as he laid eyes on me.  
\- I had the impression that I will not need to use this sword for a long time. How very foolish of me!- he said as his hand tightened on the hilt of the weapon, then stood up. I just noticed then that he was wearing his armor. Not an everyday garment for him to wear these days. I approached him and came to a stop in front of him, my palm caressed his cheek.  
\- What is wrong, my love?- I asked, losing myself in his hardened golden eyes. He took hold of my hand still on his face, then planted a chaste kiss on my palm.  
\- Our scouts reported the rising of a conqueror yokai. A rather ruthless one. He has no mercy, nor on yokai, nor on human. I vowed to protect my dependants and I am a man of my words.- he explained, determination written all over his handsome features.  
\- I'm coming with you!- I decided, and he shook his head.  
\- No, you will not! You are to stay here with our daughter!- he argued. My blood started to boil.  
\- You can't just leave me behind, I'm your mate!- I raised my voice at him, and it clearly angered him, since he beared his fangs.  
\- I am your king and I commanded you to stay here, so you are to obey! I will not repeat myself!- he towered over me, urging my omega instincts to kick in and I bowed my head to him. The fight left him and he leaned down to nuzzle my bond mark with his nose.  
\- I love you so!- he murmured, then kissed me softly. Before I could respond, he leaned back and left me alone in the middle of his study.

Days went by since Sesshomaru's departure and I started to grow more worried with every passing night. Sesshomaru's mother never left my side and did everything in her power to comfort me as she was used to being left behind since her late husband was away much. I was almost relaxed as we sat outside in the garden watching Kamiko run around in the grass when I sensed a striking sensation through our bond mark. The amount of distress coming through nearly paralyzed me.  
\- Escort the princess and the queen mother back to her chambers safely and increase the defense of the castle!- I turned to the guard standing next to the garden door, he bowed and did as I said. I ran into the armory and put on my armor, sheathed my sword then went out to the castle grounds, changed to my true form, and leaped into the air. My flight was short to the village. I landed on the clearing close by and changed back. With racing heart I ran between the small huts until I found the one my brother-in-law owned. Arriving there, I only found the human miko named he married.  
\- Kagome, I'm so very sorry to break in on you so rudely! I need to speak to your husband immediately!- I said. She explained that Inuyasha went with the monk to solve some kind of yokai problem and that he should arrive home any minute now. Just as she stopped talking, the hanyou entered the hut. He demanded to know the reason for my visit.  
\- I need your help, Inuyasha! Your brother went away to fight a threatening yokai days ago and he let his guard down enough for me to feel his misery. Please, come with me and help him! It's common interest, if he fails to stop him, your lives will be in danger.- I stated and he nodded, already on board.- Kagome, please seek out your demon slayer friend and be ready to protect the village. I promise to bring back your husband safe and sound!- I said as I grasped her hand for a moment. After they kissed goodbye we left, searching for the scent of my mate.

Shortly, the smell of blood suppressed the scent of Sesshomaru, and dived down from the air. The battleground looked gruesome with the number of bodies on both sides. It wasn't hard to spot Sesshomaru, tirelessly fighting the yokai that must've been the conqueror. Inuyasha was quick to act, he struck the enemy with Windscar, distracting him for a moment.   
\- Disobedient woman!- Sesshomaru growled at me as I approached them.   
\- I'm right where I have to be, fighting on your side, Mate!- I growled right back at him as I blocked an attack. Inuyasha went to keep the hostile yokai away from us as we took on the enemy together. We fought in perfect sync, having each other's back constantly. The conqueror pushed out against Sesshomaru, and I used the opportunity to pull his legs out from under him with my poison whip. He fell on his back hard and had both Bakusaiga and my sword pointed at his neck immediately.  
\- End him, Love!- I told Sesshomaru, and with a nod, he beheaded him.  
\- Take his head and tell your people that the Lord Of The Western Lands bears no betrayal!- he told the small group of defeated yokai then turned his back and faced the hanyou.- Little brother!- their eyes met, and they exchanged an almost friendly nod before Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and took the road back home.

It was late at night when we landed on the castle grounds. We rinsed ourselves from the grime and blood of the battle, then retreated back to our chambers. As I stepped in the room I felt a clawed hand on my neck, keeping me pushed up to the wall. Sesshomaru forced me to look up at him as he started to speak.  
\- You need to learn to obey your king's commands! I will instruct you now!- he murmured. My body shivered under his heated gaze, the small pressure on my neck made my head feel light. Slowly, he leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss, stealing away all of my remaining breath. I hardly recognized the tell-tale sound of fabric ripping, I only felt the cool air of our chamber on my bare skin.  
\- Kneel, Omega!- he whispered into my lips as he released my throat. My knees hit the floor instantly and I looked up at him like a woman possessed. He buried one of his hands in my hair and used it to pull my head back, while the other went down to release the confining clothing over his hard member. He took himself in hand and gave a few experimental strokes, making my mouth water from the sight.  
\- Open!- he commanded and I did as I was told. He touched the tip to my bottom lip. I couldn't help but ran my tongue over his slit, tasting his sweet juice. Sharp pain struck my scalp as he pulled my head back roughly.  
\- I only told you to open up!- he warned me. He repeated the last command and I obeyed without misbehaving. Our eyes locked as he managed to push all of his shaft into my waiting mouth. He started to use me for his own pleasure and surprisingly, it aroused me. He must have smelled my wetness, because the next moment, he yanked me up by my hair and pushed me into the wall face first. He used one of his knees to part my legs further. 

\- And now take it, Pet!- he growled in my ear as he entered ruthlessly. He twisted my long hair around his wrist, gripping it tightly as he thrust in me mercilessly. My moans filled the silence of the night as his claws tore at the skin of my back. The pain made the sensation so much sweeter. His moves shortened, reduced back to forcefully grinding the tip over and over my sweet spot. The high-pitched whines I let out gave away that my climax was closer. He pulled out completely, then turned me to face him again. He used his tight grip on my hair to force me back on my knees and I went down without a fight. I burned in the heat of his gaze, his honey eyes filled with passion as he caressed my bottom lip with the head of his member, smearing our combined juices on it. He started to stroke himself again and I watched in awe as his long fingers grazed the thick veins, his motions slowly faltering. I closed my magenta-striped eyes as the first drops of his release hit my tongue. I gazed up at him as he swiped his thumb over my cum-covered lips, collecting the stray juices there. He offered it to me and I accepted, licking his finger clean. He cradled me up in his arms and carried me over to our bed where he laid me down on my stomach. I rested my head on my arms as I watched him examine my back. He moved down slowly and licked all over the scars, cleaning them from the dried blood and healing them at the same time.  
\- I might have pushed you too far. I never meant to cause you any harm!- he whispered as he laid next to me. I pushed myself up on my forearm and stroked his cheek with my other hand.  
\- I know, Love! After all, it was well-deserved, I did disobey you. But please, try to understand me! I couldn't just sit back here in safety when I felt your discomfort. I had to be there for you.- I explained, softly petting his hair. He closed his eyes, clearly enjoying it.  
\- I was the one in wrong. I used to believe myself as an all-powerful creature. I only did realize I was lacking something when I met you. You are my equal, my other half. United, we are all-powerful.- he said.  
\- But still, I'm your Omega and I promise to learn to obey you, Alpha!- I whispered to him. A small smile showed up on his beautiful face.  
\- You astonish me!- he admitted, then leaned closer and captured my lips in an innocent kiss.


End file.
